


Blood

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 22





	

Dean was covered in blood. He could no longer tell whether this blood was his own or someone elses. He didn't know if he was actually bleeding or not. Surrounding him were the bodies of humans, not vampires, not demons. Just humans.

Then suddenly he woke up. There was no blood.

Cas had his arms wrapped around him and whispering quiet reassurances into his ear. "It was just a dream Dean."

"I know Cas," Dean said, pressing his face into Cas's neck. "I know."


End file.
